The Strain
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: Cutter saw the correlation between ancient zoological myths and anomaly sightings. However as it turns out - he wasn't thinking broadly enough and Becker brilliantly gets himself turned into a vampire, enough said.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note:__ Thank you for reading, this is a writing challenge that's been given to me by my twin – hope you enjoy. _

**[Prologue]**

**-Abby's Point Of View-**

I was looking at this strain of disease that we had found in the system of a Megantereon that had recently tried to eat Matt and Becker.

I had never seen anything like this before, it was almost like the virus was morphing the red blood cells – while somehow leaving the red blood cell as they were.

Looking up from the microscope I looked into the main room where Becker and Jess were standing at a table – looking over some papers and laughing together.

I smiled at them, in many ways they reminded me of Connor and I when we first started getting to know one another – there was something there but both of us were too scared to make a move. I just hope that it doesn't take Becker and Jess being stranded in the Cretaceous period for them to finally admit their feelings for one another.

My mobile rang, looking at the screen I saw it was Connor, turning from what I was doing, I left the room to go and talk to him in private.

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

Still smiling from the joke Jess had just cracked I made my way to Abby's lab, I wanted to ask her if she had figured out anything about why that saber tooth cat had gone ballistic on Matt and I.

Frowning I saw that her lab was empty; out of habit I scanned the desks. Sitting next to the microscope was a black box with a yellow dot on the bottom of it.

I smiled cheekily when I saw it. Jess had been all uptight because she couldn't find it. I told her it would show up at some point.

I made my way to pick it up, not looking were I was walking I tripped over Abby's satchel. I threw my hand out to steady myself… my hand landed half on the table – half on the microscope.

I felt something wet touch my finger tips and I pulled back my hand steadying myself… I had knocked off the slide from under the microscope. Muttering crossly to myself I set the microscope where it had been, putting the slide back under it.

I picked up the black box and headed back to where Jess was working.

_**To be continued…. **_


	2. Impossible?

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I appreciate the feedback. In this chapter you will actually find out what exactly my twin challenged me to write about. _

**[The ARC]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

I was running diagnostics on my computer when Becker came up beside me, setting the missing black box back in its charger.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you for finding it." I turned back to what I was doing, soon becoming aware that Becker hadn't left my side.

I turned to look at him; he stood there in his usual stoic stance.

"Are you doing alright Jess?" He asked, his usual calm military straight-faced attitude seeming to disappear a little.

"Yes Becker, I'm fine, how are you?" I asked, blushing at his concern for me.

"I'm good Jess, you want me to look over the diagnostics?" He asked his voice returning professional.

I faked offence. "You want to check my work – don't you trust me?"

Becker didn't laugh, only responded with "I trust you more than anyone."

I turned to make a comment, then thinking better of it I kept my tongue. Becker and I fell into a comfortable working silence, the area grew quiet.

Without warning I heard a loud thud behind me.

"Becker?" I asked alarmed, I turned around in my chair; the thud had come from the direction I knew he was standing.

"BECKER!" I cried in alarm, he was on his knees –his hand placed to his upper chest.

I started going towards him only to be grabbed from behind by Matt.

"Let me go Matt, Becker needs help." I yelled struggling.

"Jess something is _wrong_ with him." Matt said with unusual worry and fear in his voice.

As he started moving me backwards Becker's head snapped back, I gave a little gasp.

You could see the veins in his neck red and pushing against the skin like they wanted to burst. His mouth was slightly open…and…I may be imagining this, but his canines looked different.

"Bloody hell, guys get into the lab now." Matt demanded, it was then that I registered Abby and Connor were with Matt and I as well.

Becker slumped forward again and after a moment he started to stand up.

"Look, he's ok…he's standing up now, we should go and..." I started asking hopefully.

Matt didn't flinch as he pushed us back into the lab – locking the doors from the inside.

"Woah." Connor commented.

It was at that moment I really _looked_ at Becker, he was standing up looking around the lab like he didn't recognize it, and his eyes were expressionless.

I gasped as I noticed that even in the dim light of the ARC you could tell his iris seemed to have a red tone to it. His mouth was faintly open…two slightly elongated canines apparent to anyone who was looking.

'_You know, if I didn't know any better I would say that he had been turned into a…'_

It was at that moment everything that I have seen since joining the ARC came rushing back into my mind – impossible is a word that isn't in my vocabulary anymore.

I looked at Becker again, _'Seriously, you have got to be kidding me ...'_

_To be continued…_

_**Authors Note:**__** Oh yeah, Becker's been turned into a vampire .**_


	3. …what's happened to me?

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and your reviews. I appreciate it; any kind of feedback is always welcome. The challenge my brother gave me was that I had to turn Becker into a vampire and somehow tie it in to the story. And, let's all be honest, Becker would make one sexy ass vampire. _

_The story continues_

**[The ARC]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

"Alright, NOW, I can say I have seen everything." Connor joked – only to have Abby smack him upside the head.

"Any thoughts Abigail?" Matt asked warily, Becker's back was turned to us, he was still looking around the room.

"Uh…well, there is vampire lore – or at least some variation of it - in every religion and culture around the world…so…I guess the possibility isn't that far off."

"What did he come in contact with, because I didn't see any fang marks or anything on his neck?" Connor asked.

"When I got back to my lab I saw that someone had tampered with the sample that I had been looking at."

Matt's tone changed to one of worry. "You mean the Megantereon sample? Did you touch it with your bare hands?"

Abby scoffed. "No." She answered shortly.

There talking was all background noise to me, my eyes didn't leave Becker. He turned around and looked directly at the room we were in.

HE slowly walked forward – his movements languid, he stooped a little ways from the glass looking directly at me.

"Jess?" He mouthed – his face confused. I couldn't hear him because the glass was soundproof.

"Becker." I cried, before Matt could grab me I was out of the lab – the door slamming shut behind me.

Becker's eyes turned to look at me, I stood there transfixed. His eyes had turned a copper-red color, and you could clearly see his…uh…really sharp canines.

You could tell by the look in his eyes he was in some kind of pain. "Jess…what's happened to me?" He whimpered – hearing Becker voice like that- so vulnerable and scared- caused me to have to fight back tears.

"We don't know…but we are going to get you some help." I reassured.

Tilting his head to one side he started walking towards me, and without thinking about it I was moving towards him – the way he looked at me it was almost as if he were seeing me for the first time. As he got closer he slowly reached out his hand, it was only inched away from my cheek when I heard the all too familiar sound of an EMD charging up behind me.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER BECKER." Matt barked, he was behind me now, holding an EMD aimed at Becker's chest.

In an instant the kind and gentle expression on Becker's face turned cold and menacing, with a growl he lunged at Matt, who naturally opened fire.

The shot didn't seem to do anything to Becker except slow him down; he had slightly stumbled back – regained his footing and started for Matt again.

"Bloody hell, you have got to be kidding me." Matt grumbled aloud as he started moving backwards, he set the EMD to a higher power and aimed at Becker again.

This shot had Becker on his back – but Becker still struggled to get up.

"Shit Becker." Matt stepped forward making ready to shot him again.

"MATT, YOU CAN'T." I yelled, I made a move towards Matt with the intention of stopping him - but Connor grabbed my elbow, yanking me back he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me.

Matt powered up his EMD as high as it would go and aiming it dangerously close to Becker.

Letting out a sob I turned in Connors arms burying my face into his chest, jumping as I heard the gun go off.


	4. Entirely Ineffective

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and your reviews. Now we start getting the interesting bit._

**[The ARC]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

That shot didn't kill him, it would have brought down a T-Rex but somehow it didn't kill him. Becker was unconscious however.

Matt and Connor took no extra time in making sure they got Becker into a confided area where he couldn't do much damage. The 'secure location' was the integration room. There was a steel pole in there that was anchored into the ground.

So, not trusting to put him any other place they set him down on his knees – tying his arms together behind the steel pole.

"Are you sure that is where we should be keeping him?" I asked, for some reason that I had yet to figure out I was worried about how undignified this situation was for Becker. Connor turned to me and gave me one of his famous 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' stares.

Abby came in and drew some blood to look at under the microscope.

"That's good Connor, let's just leave him here, everyone let's all get into the bio lab…I have a feeling it wouldn't be smart to separate at the moment." Matt ordered, all of us agreed with him and willingly followed him to the room.

Abby took no time in waiting to study the sample; she looked at it under the microscope for a while.

"Interesting." She mumbled pulling back, not saying anything else.

"Don't hold back on the rest of us Abby – share with the class." Matt commented tolerantly.

"Matt…whatever is happening to Becker, it has the basic behavior of a virus." Abby commented, Connor nodded.

"So maybe there will be some way to combat it if we could…"

Connor was cut short by the alarms blaring in the ARC, Connor and Matt exchanged worried looks as they armed themselves and went out the door.

After a second I started to follow them, I was surprised when Abby didn't try and stop me – instead she came along with me, we made our way to the interrogation room where Connor and Matt were standing in the hallway door looking puzzled and worried. When I got there I looked over their shoulder and saw that the pole… had practically been bent in half, but not broken…the ropes were scattered in pieces on the ground.

'_Well, that was…entirely ineffective.'_ I thought – but had the present of mind not to say aloud.

"Shit." Matt yelled, losing his legendary cool, I had to agree…how were we ever going to find Becker?

**[Jess's Flat – Later that Evening]**

We searched for hours, Matt suggested that Abby and I go home and get some rest, while and he Connor stay there…I wasn't going to argue with how sexist that was, I needed to get away from the ARC for a bit.

I took a hot shower and as the water was pounding on my back I let myself worry about Becker. I was so scared of losing him, I knew that if anything happened to him…like, if he was killed, I would be handing in my resignation to the ARC – and moving to Tibet.

Stepping out of the shower I started to dry myself off… putting my black silk spaghetti strap night gown and crawled into bed, falling into a restless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and realized something didn't quite feel right…and I was correct. Slowly coming out of sleep I realized I was laying on my back – being straddled by Becker, who had me pinned against the bed by my wrists.

"Don't scream, please." He purred

'_Oh yeah…sure.'_ I opened by mouth to cry out but Becker covered it with his hand. Instinctively I started struggling against him.

"Jess, please stop, I'm not going to hurt you." Becker pleaded, he had to lie down so he was pinning me to the bed with this body, something that made me both aroused and slightly uncomfortable.

Moving my hand I yanked his hand from my lips, and almost instantly his mouth found mine, the moment out lips touched it was as if Becker was thrown into some kind of a fury. He started kissing me with a frightening hunger. It was at that moment that Becker lost whatever control he had before.


	5. Endgame Tablebase

_Authors Note:__ Thanks everyone for reading and giving me feedback, hope everyone's week is going well._

**[Jess Flat]**

**-Jess Point of View-**

Becker's hands were everywhere at once, taking off my nightgown in one swift motion. I didn't even have time to react properly before he removed all of his clothes as well.

I should have fought him, but I couldn't – it was like his frenzy fed mine. Without any warning Becker ruthlessly thrust into me as I cried out in grateful agony. Becker wasn't gentle – his movements were steady, almost brutal – before I was even aware of it I was practically slammed into an orgasm. My body now a tingling mass of nerve endings – Becker's rhythm didn't let up.

Lowering his head to my neck I flinched for a number of reasons – catching this he started moving ever so slightly harder and faster, all I could do was whimper my body walking that fine line between ultimate pleasure and pain. He kept the new pace up just as relentlessly as before.

His stamina was unbelievable – It wasn't sure how long he kept it up, mainly because my body was having to deal with the over stimulation of it all – finally he orgasmed then collapsed on me. I wiggled out from under him only to see that he had…fallen asleep.

I laid there in the afterglow, both satisfied and horrified, looking Becker over again I saw that his breathing was light and even. Experimentally I tried propping myself up on my arms.

"Ow." I mumbled, my body felt like it had been beaten (and to be honest, in many ways it had), after a lot of struggling I finally managed to get myself into a sitting position pulling the covers around me in the chilly room.

"RING!" The phone beside my bed blared, the room had been so quiet in moment before - I jumped out of my skin so badly my body started shivering. Getting a hold of myself I picked up the phone…trying a few practice 'hello's' before answering.

"Hello?" I answered; surprised how my voice was so level.

"Hey Jess it's Connor, just called to check to see how you were doing." Connor asked his voice holding a touch of honest worry.

'_Hmm…'_ I took a moment and checked myself, I was sore but very sexually sated…oh yeah and I have a vampiric Becker passed out next to me.

"Spectacular Connor, how are you?"

Connor let out a sigh. "I'm worry about him too Jess, but we will find him and help him." He reassured. "Do you want Matt or me to come over."

I thought about that…should I turn Becker over? However if they did come over there would be a lot of question asking and this isn't a night I am looking forward to recounting with anyone but myself.

"No, but thank you Connor, goodnight." I hung up the phone breathing out. I had no idea what to do next. I was so use to being able to make things happen – but here I couldn't see the endgame.

Tears started coming to my eyes as I thought about what had happened to Becker, would he ever be like he was? I was terrified of him, and at the same time I trusted him without reservation. Still crying, I moved my body down the bed, lifting Becker's arm and placed it across my neck, interlocking our fingers, with my back pressed to his bare chest I closed my eyes and even thought I couldn't stop crying, I tried to get some sleep.


	6. A Reasonable One

_Authors Note:__ Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, hope you like the next chapter ;). And special thanks to my brother who helped me put together a 'soundtrack' for each of my stories (the track list is in my profile located at the bottom) thanks bro!_

**[Jess Flat]**

**-Jess Point of View-**

The next time I woke up I wasn't as sore as I had been before. My eyes opened slowly, I could still feel Becker against me out hands intertwined as his arm rested across my shoulder.

"Jess?" He asked softly, I turned in his arms to face him; he looked at me for a long moment, when I looked at his eyes I saw that his iris were still a brownish-red, but now they seemed dimmed. Without really knowing why or thinking too much on it I leaned forward kissing him – the kiss was unhurried and simple.

"I love you." Becker breathed as we pulled apart, my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too."

"I mean it Jess, I have loved you ever sense you teased me about being worried about Matt being better than me…" He explained, I giggled, and then looked at him in all seriousness.

"Please come back to the ARC with me today?" I pleaded. As I was watching his reaction I saw fear crept into his yes – it scared me to see Becker afraid.

"Becker, you are not attacking me or hurting me…and Matt is reasonable enough." I explained, Becker looked down, worry still etched into his face.

"Ok." He agreed, still looking unsure.

Moving I straddled him, leaning down I kissed him deeply. He gave a slight growl flipping me over onto my back, I giggled as he started trailing kisses down my body.

**[The ARC – Early Morning]**

When Becker and I drove into the ARC parking garage – I discovered that the security detail that Becker had set up is phenomenal we hadn't even parked when truck before it was surrounded by his men – pointing there EMD's at us.

I squeezed Becker's hand before we exited the car holding our hands up. Matt, Connor and Abby came jogging over, Matt raising his gun to aim directly at Becker's face.

"Jess, step away from him, now." He commanded, ignoring him I sidestepped in front of Becker blocking him with my body.

"Matt, please, I know Becker is infected with…something…but it's still him." I pleaded.

Matt looked over my shoulder at Becker, giving him a slow and methodical onceover.

"Lower your guns." He ordered, the soldiers looked a bit uncomfortable they lowered them.

"Becker…is what Jess is saying true?" Matt asked, Becker maneuvered around me to come stand in front of Matt, he smiled at him – his fangs obviously showing.

"The next person who is going to get shot with an EMD it's you – that's over four times now." Becker informed.

Matt gave him a smile, "Good to have you back Becker." He clipped him on the shoulder moving aside so Becker could go in front of him. Becker turned around to face me offering his hand. Smiling I took it, holding hands, and not caring who was watching us we walked into the ARC together.

_To be Continued…_


	7. Authors Closing Note

Authors Closing Note

Now that Becker has returned to the ARC – this time as a vampire I decided to continue the story in a sequel that will be posted sometime in the next few days. (Chances are it will be under the name of Demon in my View).

Thank you so much for reading and giving your feedback.


End file.
